a new chance at life
by twilightcrazy14
Summary: What would you do if you were me? What would be right? Heartbreak, love, pain, death, new life. better then you think
1. Chapter 1

**Bella **

**What would you do if you were me? What would be right? Heartbreak, love, pain, death, new life. **

**I got ready for the club that me and Jacob are going to with some friends. I got in a short black dress the Alice picked out for me. Everything was ready I was waiting for the call from Jake saying he was on his way. The phone rang. "hello" **_**"bells I'm going to be later just go and I'll meet you there ok?" **_**"ok" I said sadly. Alice pulled me out the door. We got to the club it was packed. Everyone was off. I was alone sitting there when a old classmate came over to me but it was not just any boy it was Edward Cullen. "hey Bella" I blushed when he said my name. "hey Edward" I smiled. "where's Jake?" "work" "well you just can't sit there all night waiting for him, so would you like to dance?" "with you no way" I said joking "ok" he said upset. He turned around and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at me. "I was joking" he smiled and leaded me to the dance floor. A slow song can on. "it time for couple dance guys grab that special girl" the DJ said. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. I smiled at him. He made me happy. Yeah me and Jake are happy but would I have been happier with Edward? I'm married to Jacob. I rested my head on Edward as we danced.**

**Jacob **

**I got done work and headed off to the club. When I got in the club I heard a slow song. Go I did not miss all of the couple dance I walk to the dance floor. I could not believe what I saw Bella was dancing with some guy. Wait that not just some guy that her ex. I walked over to them. "Bella" I said angry. She jumped. I grabbed her arm. "come on we are going." I said **

**Bella **

**I jumped hearing Jake said my name. I was in my own world until Jake pulled me back in to the real world. He grabbed my arm tight and I could feel that it was going to leave a burse. I guess Edward could see the pain on my face. "come on we are going." Jake said still mad that I was dancing with Edward. "let her go" Edward said. "no she is my girlfriend" he pulled me to the door. Edward look hurt. I mouthed sorry to him before Jake pulled me out the door. Jake pushed me against car. This was the first time him did something like this. "don't you every do that again you are my girlfriend my property" he screamed in my face. "I'm sorry" I said crying. "get in the car" I got in the car not saying another word. The drive home felt longer. Jake did not say a word to me but did give me cold look every couple of minutes. We got to the house. We walked in and Jake closed the door and locked it. I tried not to show that I was afraid of him. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my hair and throw me to the ground like I was a doll. He pulled me up. "I'm sorry Bella" he pulled me into a hug. I clamed down a little. Why did he do that? Should I leave him for this or is this just a one time thing. I wiped the tears away and walked up the bed. I had a bad night of sleep. When I woke up Jake was already at work. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get a shower. As I got undressed I saw the big bruise on my side and the one on my arm from last night. I got done my shower and got dress I walked to the coffee shop. I sat down. I felt some one hands over my eyes. "guess who?" a beautiful voice said. "Edward" I got up and hugged him forgetting about the burses. **

**Edward **

**I put my hands on her waist I say her face fill with pain. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes "Bella are you ok?" "yeah" she lied. Put my hand on her waist again and her face filled with pain. I pulled he shirt up a little bit and I saw a big bruise. "did he do this to you?" I said worried "yes" she cried I pulled he into my arms trying not to hurt her more by touching the burses. she rested her head on me and cried. I held her and just let her cried it out. "come on I'll take you to my place." I said to her. "ok" We got to my place. Her beautiful brown eyes were red. I carried her to the sofa and sat down and pulled her onto my lap. She stopped crying looked up at me. **

**Bella**

**I looked up in to his beautiful green eyes and knew these are the arms I wanted to hold me. I crushed my lips to his. He pulled away. "Bella are you sure?" he asked. I kissed him again. He picked me up and carried me in to his room and laid me on the bed. "Bella you need sleep" he said. He sat on the bed. I moved closer to him. I kissed him. "Edward I'm sorry for everything I was stupid picking Jake and not you it just I got so mad that you left." I cried. "Bella love it ok." he kissed me. "I love you" I said between kisses. " and I love you" he smiled kissing my neck. I woke up a couple of hours later laying in Edward chest. I said up and he woke up smiling at me. "hello love" he said rubbing my back. I smiled and got dressed. I kissed him again. "how am I going to tell Jake?" "you need to have some one there when you do so he does not hurt you" "crap he on his way home now… I have to go" I kissed him and ran out the door to the house. I got there before him. He walked in to the house. "hi honey" I said from the kitchen acting like I was get dinner ready. " Bella I love you" "love you two Jake" "you not going to leave me are you Bella?" "no Jake" what should I do? His arm wrapped around my waist. I felt the pain from the burses. He pulled away and walked into the living room. Fell to the ground and cried. When I was done cooking I went up to bed. I cried myself to sleep that night. I woke up to the doorbell. I got up and ran to the door. "Edward" I smiled. He pulled me into a kiss. "you didn't talk to him alone did you?" "no" "good I don't want you to get hurt" we walked in to the living room. "do you want something?" "no I'm good" "ok" I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Edward. "Bella maybe I should leave" "no I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again" "I'm here Bella I'm not leaving you" I laid in his arm for an hour or two before Jake got home. How am I going to say good bye? How will this work out? Does he really love me? I questioned myself as I cooked Jake's favorite meal. **

**Jacob **

**I know there is something she is not telling me but what is it. I walked over up behind her and put my hands on he waist and rested me head on her. I saw her jump a little. "so Bella how was your day?" "it was just find yours?" "ok" Bella finished dinner and set the table for the two of us. She sat down not saying one word this was not the Bella I know was she afraid of me? **


	2. Chapter 2

4 weeks later

I did not sleep much because the man that sleep next to me I am scared to death of. I woke up that morning feeling different then usual. I felt sick to my stomach. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door and ran to the toilet. I sat on the cold bathroom floor for a couple of minutes. When I felt a little better I got up and got my phone. I dialed my doctor's number as I sat on the bed. "hello" a woman said. "hello I would like to make an appointment for today at 12" "ok name please" "Isabella Swan" "ok see you at noon" I held my stomach. I got up and dressed for the doctor. I sat on the sofa waiting for Edward. When the doorbell rang I ran to get it. "Edward" I said with a smiled. "hello love" he smiled I pulled him in. I sat on the sofa. "Edward I might be pregnant" I said worried how he would take it. He smiled and walked over me. "ready?" "yeah" I turned my face so I did not have to see him mad. He put his hand to my face. "oh my sweet Bella the mother of my child." he kissed my lips lightly. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you two" I smiled. "lets run away" I said. "I'll pack my bag and we can leave" I said in the moment. He smiled. I ran to my room and packed my clothes.

Edward

I sat on the sofa waiting for Bella when the front door open and Jake walked in. "get out of my house if you come back I will have to kill her" he said. What should I do? "now you are going to write a letter telling her you are leaving her again and you do not want the baby and that I would be a better father to her child." I wrote the letter and leave the house. Leaving my child and my love behind. I got in my Volvo and drove off. I was waiting at a stop sign when a car came and crashed in to the drive side of my car then everything got dark. I heard people cry and talk to me. I couldn't say anything back.

Alice

I watched a car crush in to my brother's car and hit someone and drive off. I ran to see who it was that when I saw it was my sister lying in the street covered in blood. "Rosalie" I cried putting her head in my lap moving her hair from her face. "fine.. Bella" Rosalie said softly. Bella was the last person on my mind it not like her and Edward are together. I waited for the ambulance to pull up before I want to see Edward. I watched them carry my brother and sister away. Tears feel down my face as I pulled out my phone to call my parents and tell them the news.

Esme

Back in forks

I cleaned up the house. Looking at all the pictures I had of the kids. The phone rang. I picked it up. "hello" "mom Rosalie…she, she" Alice cried "she what?" I asked worried. "she was killed" Alice cried. The phone fell out of my hand my baby is dead. I fell to the floor and cried. "mom" Alice said still crying. "I'm here" I tried to fight back the tear but I could not. "how is everyone else?" "Edward is in a coma" she cried. Tears fell from my eyes. "come home" I cried. "Everyone coming home me Edward and Rosalie" she said. I could tell it was hard for her to say her sister name. Carlisle ran in the door with tears in his eyes. "esme" he cried as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

Bella

Everything was packed. I placed the bags under the bed so Jake would not see them. I walked down the stairs. Edward was gone. I saw on the sofa a note. I picked it up and read.

_Dear sweet Bella _

_Know that I love you and the baby but I'm not ready we are only 18. I have my whole life I want to live so maybe I'm not the right guy for you. Maybe you are right for picking Jake. I am sure he would like to be a father. I know you will find away to make thing right for your baby._

_Love _

_Edward _

I ball up the note. How could he do thing? I looked at the clock it was 11:45. I ran out the door and into my car. I got to the doctor just in time. "Ms. Swan" I short woman said. I followed her back to the room. I waited for Dr. Copper. She walked in. "hello Bella" "hey" "what wrong with you?" "I think I might be pregnant" "ok lets take a look." I laid back on the table as she got the ultrasound thing. I pulled up my shirt so she could put the jell on my belly. I watched as she moved it until she stop and pointed to the screen. It was so small. It did not look much like a baby. She printed a picture and handed it me. "you are pregnant" she said. I smiled half way. I was happy but I was also afraid if Jake finds out it not his. I know it was not his but does he? When everything was done I went out and paid for the checkup and went back to my car. I got in the sit. I did not start the car. I cried. I wiped the tears away before I started to drive. When I got home Jake was waiting on the sofa. "I got a call from your doctor." he smiled as he got up. "what did she say?" I asked worried. "that I am going to be a daddy" he walked over to me and got on

his knee. "Bella will you marry me?" what am I going to say? "yes" I said acting like I was happy when I'm not. I put my hand on my stomach and put on a fake smile on my face. Jake got back on his feet. He grabbed my wrist. "Jake let go that hurts" I cried. He grabbed tighter. Tears ran down my face. "what did you do with Edward?" he asked. "nothing" I cried out. "lair you did something" he let my wrist go and slapped me across my face. I fell to the floor and grabbed my stomach. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" I cried trying to get him to stop. He stopped yelling. "get up and make me something to eat like a go wife-to-be" I got up off the floor and walked in to the kitchen to make him some food. The phone rang and I when to get it but Jake got it first and walked in to the living room.

Jake

I grabbed the phone before Bella could. I walked in to the living room. "Hello" "hey Jake is Bella there?" "yeah but she does not want to talk right now." "oh ok tell her I called" "will do Alice" I hung up the phone. I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. Bella is still upset. I guess she learned not to cheat on me again. It just bruises she'll get over it. I just have to make sure she keeps thinking Edward left her because he did not want the baby. Bella walked in to the living room with a sandwich and a beer. "here" she put the food on the table and walked out. I smiled at her pain. She was afraid of me and I liked that. I took a bite of the sandwich. Ah this is the life every man wants. I woman that will do anything they say. "Bella come get this trash" I yelled when I was done with the food. Bella walked in and took the trash.


End file.
